Cardfight! Vanguard Y Part 1
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: It about a boy you got his life change by a card game.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**ME: Cardfight! Vanguard Y Part 1**

**Please review me.**

* * *

***At Card Kingdom***

***Battle Mode***

"I ride Swift Archer, FUSHIMI." Zack said.

**Swift Archer, FUSHIMI [Power: 9000] [Shield: 5000] [Vanguard Circle] [Grade 2]**

"Call **Flame of Promise, Aermo** to Rear-Guard." Zack said.

**Flame of Promise, Aermo [Power: 4000] [Shield: 5000] [Behind Vanguard] [Grade 1]**

"Boosted by **Flame of Promise, Aermo. Swift Archer, FUSHIMI **is attacking your vanguard." Zack said. **[9000+4000] **

**13000 Power**

"I guard with **Red Pulse Dracokid **and **Iron Tail Dragon**." Chris said.** [10000+5000]**

**Shield 15000**

"I end turn." Zack said.

**Zack **

**Damage/5**

**Hand/1**

**NA/****Swift Archer, FUSHIMI** /NA/

**NA/ ****Flame of Promise, Aermo**/NA/

"I stand& Draw" Chris said. "I ride Dragonic Overlord." Chris said.

**Dragonic Overlord [Power: 11000] [Grade 3] [Vanguard]**

"I call Burning Horn Dragon and Dragon Dancer, Monica to Rear-guard." Chris said.

**Dragon Dancer, Monica [Power: 5000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 0] [Left Bottom Circle] **

******Burning Horn Dragon [Power: 9000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 2] [Left Top Circle]**

"Dragonic Overlord is come out you." Chris said.

"No Guard." Zack said.

"Twin Drive Check!" Chris yelled. "The First check **[****Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka/Grade 1/No trigger] **No Trigger." Chris said. "The Second check** [****Blue Ray Dracokid/Grade 0/Critical Trigger] **Critical Trigger." Chris said. "All effect to my Vanguard." **[11000+5000]**

**16000 Power**

"Dam it. The First Check **[****Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear/Grade 2/No Trigger] **No Trigger." Zack Said. "I lost." Zack said.

***Battle mode end***

***At David Ace's School After that battle.***

"At the war there were two army." Mr. Rick said. "One West army is just 4000 and East Army is about 10000. They are one that will win the war. David Ace what you do at that time peroid?" Mr. Rick said.

"I guess that I always have a escape plan." I said. People started to laugh at me. I sat down.

"It is good if you want to stay alive." Mr. Rick. "But is war." Mr. Rick said. I was look at my card it is called** Amber Dragon, Eclipse**. After class Zack is bullng me.

"I saw you put that card in your pocket." Zack said. "It is **Amber Dragon, Eclipse**. That a rare card." Zack said.

"That mine." I said.

"Do you play the game?" Zack ask.

"No," I said.

"Then it dose not belong in your deck. If you had on." Zack said.

"Hey Zack!," Said someone. He had brown hair. He has brown eyes. He is wearing the school uniform. Which is Midnight Black. He is about 6'0

"Yes, Drake." Zack said.

"Let go Card Kingdom." Drake said. They went off with my card. I ran after them. I have my deck. I saw card shop called Card Kingdom. I went and saw a guy with sliver hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a red shirt with a black jacket. He is wearing Black Pants. He is holding my card.

"That my card." I said.

"Well, He bet me for it and loss." He said.

"But, It is special to me." I said.

"You don't the world of Vanguard." He said.

"Fine, Why don't you fight me for it." I said.

"You don't have a deck." Zack said.

"I might not have play but I do have deck." I said.

"I tech you the rules as go along. OK?" He said.

"Ok," I said.

"You won't win with this." He said.

***Battle Mode***

"Picture it," Chris said.

"Picture what?" I ask.** (In Battle mode I tell you is who is who. OK) **

"We are spirits on place called Cray. It is similar to earth. We have two powers. One is the ability to call and control units. The other is and the ability to possess a unit as the leader of their army." Chris said.

"OK," I said.

"We have decide who go first." Chris said. "Chris said. "I go first." Chris said. "Choose a grade 0 unit and place in the Vanguard Circle face-down Then Draw the five cards." Chris said. I chose **Amber Dragon, Dawn **and place it face-down on the vanguard circle. "You have grade 0 unit on the vanguard circle?" He ask.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok, Let reveal our Vanguard at the same time." Chris said.

"Stand up, (David:The) (Chris:My) Vanguard!" We said.

"**Lizard Runner, Undeux!**" Chris said.

"**Amber Dragon, Dawn!**" I said. I have **Cheer Girl, Marilyn**, **Vortex Dragon**, **Girl Who Crossed the Gap**, **Amber Dragon, Daylight **and **Burning Horn Dragon.**

******Amber Dragon, Dawn [Power: 5000] [Shield: 10000] [Grade 0] [****Vanguard Circle] (David side) ( I Only say (Name) at the begging of The battle.)**

**************Lizard Runner, Undeux [Power: 6000] [Shield: 10000] [Grade 0] ******** [****Vanguard Circle] (Chris side)**

"So Amber Dragon series." Drake said.

"I draw." Chris said. "I ride **Iron Tail Dragon**." Chris said.

**Iron Tail Dragon [Power: 7000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 1] ************************[****Vanguard Circle]**

"I call two **Dragon Monk, Gojo** to Rear-Gruard." Chris said.

**Dragon Monk, Gojo (x2) [Power: 7000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 1] (First [Behind Vanguard] Second [Top Right])**

"I can't attack on the first turn of the game." Chris said. "I end turn. Over to you." Chris said.

**Chris**

**Damage/0**

**Hand/3**

**NA/****Iron Tail Dragon**/**Dragon Monk, Gojo**

**NA/****Dragon Monk, Gojo**/NA

"I draw." I said. The card I draw is **Dragon Dancer,Monica**. "I ride **Amber Dragon, Daylight**." I said.

**Amber Dragon, Daylight [Power: 6000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 1] [****************************Vanguard** **Circle]**

"Since ******Amber Dragon, Daylight** ride **Amber Dragon, Dawn**. I look though my deck for **Amber Dragon,Dusk** and Add it to my hand." I said. "Since **Amber Dragon, Dawn** is in the soul. ******Amber Dragon, Daylight** gain 2000 Power for the whole match." I said. **[6000+2000]**

**8000 Power**

"I call **Girl Who Crossed the Gap **to Rear-guard." I said.

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap [Power: 5000] [Shield: 10000] [Grade 0] [****Behind Vanguard]**

"I attack your vanguard." I said.

"You can boost your vanguard power by the card in the back row if they have boost icon you have but them at rest." Chris said.

"Rest?" I ask.

"Put it Sideways." Chris said.

"OK," I said.

"Boost by the **Girl Who Crossed the Gap**. **Amber Dragon, Daylight **is coming at you." I said. **[8000+5000]**

**13000 Power**

"I don't guard." Chris said. "Now you to drive Trigger check." Chris said.

"Drive Trigger Check?" I ask.

"You check the top card of your deck for drive trigger on the right corner." Chris said. "If is a trigger you can give power bouse to your vanguard or share it. They only be activate it if you the one card of the same clan on the flied." Chris said. "If you use the trigger it go to the drop zone." Chris said. "If not a trigger it go to your hand." Chris said.

"Drive Trigger Check. **[Iron******** Tail Dragon/Grade 1/No Trigger]** No Trigger." I said.

"Damage Trigger Check." Chris said.

"Damage Trigger Check?" I ask.

"It like Drive Trigger Check but unlike Trigger go to drop zone they go Damage zone." Chris said. "If not a trigger it still go to the damage zone." Chris said. "Now Damage Trigger Check **[****Flame of Hope, Aermo/ Grade 1/ No Trigger]** No Trigger." Chris said. "If one of us get to six damage lose." Chris said. "Damage Trigger Checks and Drive Trigger Check are both only can use if your vanguard is attacking or being attack. If your vanguard is attack you can guard if you have card in hand if a shield. It is shown on the side of the card at the left." Chris said. "To guard like I said if the card has a sheild you can put in the Guardian Circle. Which is the green circle." Chris said.

"Ok," I said. So I got hit your vanguard five more times.

"You only ride once per turn." Chris said. "You not have ride vanguard because you will still have same damage not matter what." Chris said. "There four diffident trigger. I tell what they are when they appear OK?" He said.

"Ok," I said.

"I end turn." Chris said.

**David**

**Damage/0**

**Hand/6**

**NA/****Amber Dragon, Daylight**/NA

**NA/****Girl Who Crossed the Gap**/NA

"I draw now." Chris said. He draw the top card from his deck. "I ride **Dragon Knight,** **Nehalem**." Chris said.

**Dragon Knight, Nehalem [Power: 10000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 2] [Vanguard Circle]**

"I call **Blazing Core** **Dragon **to Rear-guard. ******Dragon Monk,** Gojo retire." Chris said.

"Retire?" I ask.

"You can Promote or Demote your Rear-guards and send it to the Drop zone the one under it." Chris said.

"Ok," I said. That icon is not a boost icon what is it. It learn soon I guess.

**Blazing Core** **Dragon [Power: 9000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 2] [Top Right]**

"A boost from ******Dragon Monk,** **Gojo**. **Dragon Knight, Nehalem **is coming at you." Chris said. **[10000+**** 7000]**

******17000 Power**

"I not guard." I said.

"Don't forget the drive trigger check. **[****Seal Dragon, Piera/ Grade 0/Critical Trigger] **Critical Trigger." Chris said.

"Critical Trigger?" I ask.

"Critical Trigger is a trigger with a yellow star. That can add 5000 power and plus 1 Critical ." Chris said. "You can give it all to the vanguard. You also can give to one the Rear-guard unit. You can give plus 1 Critical to vanguard and the 5000 power up to one your rear-guard until end of turn." Chris said. "I give the 5000 power bonus to **Blazing Core** **Dragon **and give one plus stay with my vanguard." He said.

**Blazing Core** **Dragon [9000+5000] 14000 Power**

"Damage Trigger Check. **[Battle Sister, Eclair/Grade 0/ No Trigger] **No Trigger." I said.

"**Blazing Core Dragon **is coming at you." Chris said.

"I guard with **Dragon Dancer,Monica**." I said. **[8000+10000]**

**18000 Shield **

"I end my turn." Chris said.

**Chris**

**Damage/1(********Flame of Hope, Aermo [unflip])**

**Hand/3**

**NA/****Dragon Knight, Nehalem**/**Blazing Core Dragon**

**NA/****Dragon Monk, Gojo**/NA

"I stand&Draw." I said as I stand my units. The card draw is **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**. "I ride **Amber Dragon,Dusk**." I said.

**Amber Dragon,Dusk [Power: 9000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 2] [Vanguard circle]**

"I use **Amber Dragon,Dusk's **skill since **Amber Dragon,Daylight **is in the soul. He gain 1000 Power the whole match. **[9000+1000]**

**10000 Power**

"Boosted by **Girl Who Crossed the Gap**. **Amber Dragon,Dusk** is coming at you." **[10000+**** 5000]**

******15000 Power**

"I guard with **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Shagara **and **Blazing Core** **Dragon **will Intercept." **[10000+5000+5000]**

**20000 Shield**

"Intercept?" I ask.

"Intercept is only for Grade 2. It best they in the front row. It can help you guard with a small hand like mines." Chris said. "They also have downfall. You loss the more attack you get on the next." Chris said.

"So that why It a diffident Icon." I said.

"Well Drive Trigger Check **[Blue Ray DracoKid/Grade 0/********Critical Trigger] **Critical Trigger." I said. "All effect go to my vanguard." I said.** [15000+5000]**

**20000 Power**

"I use Dusk other skill when it attack a vanguard he gain 2000 power until the end of battle." I said.** [20000+2000]**

**22000 Power**

"Damage trigger check. First **[****Dragon Knight, Aleph/Grade 2/No Trigger]** No Trigger. The Second **[****Lava Arm Dragon/Grade 2/No Trigger]** No Trigger." Chris said. Three more damage to go, I think.

"I end my turn." I said.

**David**

**Damage/1 (****Battle Sister, Eclair [Unflip])**

**Hand/5**

**NA/ ****Amber Dragon,Dusk**/NA

**NA/ ****Girl Who Crossed the Gap**/NA

"I Stand&Draw." Chris said. "Burn, flame of despair! Eternal Flame! I Ride **Dragonic Overlord**." Chris said.

**Dragonic Overlord [Power: 11000] [Grade 3] [****Vanguard Circle]****  
**

"I call **Red Pulse Dracokid**,**Flame of Promise, Aermo** and **Crested Dragon **to Rear-Guard." Chris said.

**Crested Dragon [Power: 10000] [Grade 3] [Top Right]**

**********Flame of Promise, Aermo [Power: 4000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 1] [Bottom Left]**

**************Red Pulse Dracokid [Power: 4000] [Shield: 10000] [Grade 0] [Top Left]**

"A Boost from ******Dragon Monk, Gojo**. ******Dragonic Overlord** is coming at your Vanguard."** [11000+7000]**

**18000 Power**

"I Guard with **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **and **Burning Horn Dragon**." **[10000+5000+5000]**

**20000 Shield**

"Twin Drive Check." Chris said.

"Twin Drive?" I ask.

"Twin drive is like Drive Trigger Check but look at two cards. If your first turn you trigger you do all the effect before the second check. If it hit you still do the normal damage Trigger unless I put Critical Trigger. Because each time a Critical Trigger reveal you check more than normal Damage check" Chris said.

"Ok," I said.

"Oh, Yeah it only be use with grade 3 in the vanguard circle." Chris said.

"Ok," I said.

"First **[****Dragon Dancer, Lourdes/Grade 1/No Trigger]** No Trigger. The second **[****Dragon Dancer, Monica/Grade 0/Draw Trigger]** Draw Trigger." Chris said.

"Draw Trigger?" I ask.

"Draw Trigger have red icon on it. You can give the 5000 Power-up to your vanguard or rear-guard. Then Draw one card to add in your hand." Chris said he draw a card. "I give the power boost to **************Red Pulse Dracokid**." **[4000+5000]**

**9000 Power**

"A boost from **********Flame of Promise, Aermo****. ****************Red Pulse Dracokid** is coming at you." Chris said. **[9000+4000]**

**13000 Power**

"I don't Guard." I said. "Damage Trigger Check **[Flame** **Edge Dragon/Grade 2/No Trigger]** No Trigger." I said.

"Now the last attack for this turn." Chris said. "**Crested Dragon** is coming at your vanguard." Chris said.

"I don't guard." I said. "Damage Trigger check **[Battle Sister,Omelet/Grade 1/No Trigger] **No Trigger." I said.

"I end my turn." Chris said.

**Chris**

**Damage/3 (************Flame of Hope, Aermo [unflip] ********Dragon Knight, Aleph ****************[unflip] ********Lava Arm Dragon ************************************[unflip])**

**************************************************************************************Hand/2**

******************************************************************************************************Red Pulse Dracokid**/******Dragonic Overlord**/**Crested Dragon**

**************************************************************************************************Flame of Promise, Aermo**/******Dragon Monk, Gojo**/NA

"I stand&Draw." I said. The Card I draw is **Amber Dragon,**** Eclipse**. "I is Banish the Light! Ever Lasting Eclipse! I ride **Amber Dragon,**** Eclipse**." I said.

**Amber Dragon,**** Eclipse [Power: 10000] [Grade 3] [Vanguard Circle]**

"**Amber Dragon,**** Eclipse** skill. He gain 1000 Power for the whole match." I said. **[10000+1000]**

**11000 Power**

"I call **Iron******** Tail Dragon**, **Vortex Dragon**, and **Cheer Girl, Marilyn** to Rear-guard." I said.

**Cheer Girl, Marilyn [Power: 6000] [Shield: 0] [Grade 1] [Bottom Right]**

******Iron******** Tail Dragon [Power: 7000] [Shield: 5000] [Grade 1] [Top Right]**

******************Vortex Dragon [Power: 10000] [Grade 3] [Top Left]**

"I attack your ******************************************************************************************************Red Pulse Dracokid** with ******************Vortex Dragon**." I said.

"I don't Guard." Chris said. "******************************************************************************************************Red Pulse Dracokid** is retire." Chris said as he put to the drop zone.

"A Boost from **Cheer Girl, Marilyn**. ******Iron******** Tail Dragon** is coming at your vanguard." **[7000+6000]**

**13000 Power**

"I don't guard." Chris said. "Damage Trigger Check **[****Dragon Monk, Goku/Grade 3/No Trigger]** No Trigger." Chris said.

"A Boost from ******Girl Who Crossed the Gap**. **Amber Dragon,**** Eclipse** is coming at your vanguard." I said. **[11000+ 5000] **

**16000 Power**

"I don't Guard." Chris said.

"Twin Drive. The First **[Blue Ray DracoKid/Grade 0/********Critical Trigger] **Critical Trigger." I said. "All effect to my Vanguard." I said. **[16000+5000]**

**21000 Power**

"Now the second **[ ****Embodiment of Spear, Thar/Grade 0/************Critical Trigger] **Critical Trigger." I said.

"I have check Three times." Chris said. "The First **[****Dragonic Overlord the End/Grade 3/No Trigger] **No Trigger." Chris said. "The Second **[****Seal Dragon, Shading/Grade 0/Heal Trigger]** Heal Trigger." Chris said.

"Heal trigger?" I ask.

"I can 5000 power boost to my vanguard or Rear-Guard and take one of my damage and put to the drop zone." Chris said. "I give the power boost to **********************************************************************************************Dragonic Overlord **and Restore one damage." Chris said. **[11000+5000]**

**16000 Power**

"The last Check **[****Dragonic Vanisher/Grade 3/No Trigger]** No Trigger." Chris said. "I guess I lost." Chris said.

***Battle Mode End***

"I guess that is your card." Chris said.

"Chris I show you one day." I said.

"I going to battle you." Zack said.

* * *

**The Chapter is coming soon...**


End file.
